Caskets and cremation containers are constructed from a plurality of materials, including wood, metal, and paper materials, as well as combinations of the foregoing. These caskets and cremation containers vary substantially in price. While wood and metal-based caskets can be expensive, paper-based cremation containers can provide a viable low cost option when cremation is contemplated. In fact, extremely low costs may be achieved by employing a corrugated paper cremation container, which costs a fraction of the cost of hardwood or metal caskets. Even if cost is not a major consideration, corrugated paper caskets are a popular choice for cremation, in part because they are completely consumed during the cremation process.
Many corrugated paper caskets can have ornamentation and other design elements that approximate decorative wood or steel caskets. Many people find such paper caskets to be suitable for presentation at a viewing and/or funerary service. These ornately designed paper caskets represent a cost savings over hardwood caskets, and are particularly advantageous in cases in which the casket is to be consumed during the cremation process.
While ornately designed paper caskets are less expensive than hardwood caskets, they still represent a significant cost that may not be practical in some cases. In such cases, a more inexpensive option is a simple rectangular corrugated paper container and associated simple rectangular lid that fits over the container in a manner similar to that of a common shoebox. The deceased fits within the container and then the rectangular lid is fitted over the container to close off the casket.
The need for such inexpensive caskets arises in situations of financial need, and also in disaster areas where many deceased are located in a relatively small area. The paper container has significant advantages over traditional caskets in this environment including the ability to transport significant numbers of the lightweight paper casket and the disposability of such caskets.
While cardboard cremation caskets are typically considered to be an economical approach the storage of the deceased, a significant cost nevertheless arises as a result of shipping and storage costs. Even though the caskets are fairly light, they are more or less as bulky as traditional wood and metal caskets.
One solution to the costs associated with storage and shipment of caskets is the implementation of paperboard caskets that can be shipped as flat paperboard blanks, or as partially constructed caskets, which can be further constructed as needed at the funeral or cremation establishment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,347,467 shows a lightweight, inexpensive casket that may in large part assembled at the funeral establishment, or other retail establishment where the casket may be sold. The foldable casket of U.S. Pat. No. 8,347,467 is relatively easy to assemble, is low cost, and occupies a reduced footprint during shipping and storage. For example, in the casket shown in FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,347,467, the base, which requires more complex assembly, may be assembled prior to shipment, such as at the factory. The lid, which is bulkier and lighter, can be shipped flat and assembled at the funerary establishment or other retail or wholesale establishment.
Nevertheless, one drawback of lightweight foldable caskets is that in many cases, they cannot be stacked (in the assembled state) without damaging the lids. In particular, it is sometimes desirable for the casket retail establishment to assemble several caskets to be ready for immediate use. It is often convenient to store multiple assembled paperboard caskets by stacking the caskets. However, the lightweight lids of the caskets, when assembled, often do not have sufficient strength to support several stacked caskets. When such caskets are stacked, the lids can bend or crush under the weight.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight foldable casket that can be stacked after assembly without damaging the lid of the casket.